Sherry LeBlanc
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | gender = female | relatives = * Dr. LeBlanc (father; deceased) * Mrs. LeBlanc (mother; deceased) * Mizoguchi (guardian) | anime deck = Fleur Sacred Knight | manga deck = Magic Elf | japanese voice = }} Sherry LeBlanc is a female Turbo Duelist of French origin. Competing in the WRPG, she seeks to defeat Yliaster who's behind the tournament and orchestrated the death of her parents. She attempts to recruit Yusei on her team, with the intention of uncovering Yliaster's schemes through the Signers. Appearance Sherry has long, waist length, blond hair with bangs that curl away from her face in a horizontal direction and has emerald color eyes. Her Turbo Duel uniform is white with red accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves. She also wears a red undershirt. Her uniform also consists of grey shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards, while she wears charcoal colored padding over her chest. Her helmet is also red with gold accents near the crown that run from front to back, while the open-mouthed mouth protector is grey, with an orange visor. Biography Childhood Sherry grew up in a mansion in France with her wealthy parents. While she was young, her parents were killed by Yliaster during the night. Shortly after the murders, Sherry stumbled into her father's office and saw the bodies. Mizoguchi guided her out of the building to safety. Mizoguchi continued to take care of Sherry and often moved to hide from Yliaster. Sherry moved from France to England to various parts of North America to an island in the Pacific to Japan. All the time, Sherry hung onto a teddy from her home in France. In Japan, Mizoguchi found out there had been a card, "Z-One", hidden in the teddy. Sherry's hard life spent on the run led to her becoming extremely adept at martial arts. She is also stronger than she looks, enough to hold a grown man in the air with little difficulty. World Riding Grand Prix Sherry appears after Yusei Fudo gets kidnapped and saved by Akiza Izinski from an opposing team from the World Riding Grand Prix. She forces Yusei into a Turbo Duel by pretending there is a bomb in his Duel Runner, and if he stops, it'll explode. At first, she doesn't reveal her face to them. The Duel progresses with Yusei taking most of the damage and her negating his attacks. Then, Sherry stops in the middle of the Duel. Yusei realizes her threat was a bluff, so he stops his Duel Runner too. She takes off her helmet revealing her appearance. As she does, Akiza is surprised to see a woman Turbo Dueling. Sherry reveals that her goal is to have Yusei join her team in order to help her gain revenge on Yliaster, who supposedly murdered her parents. The duel is ultimately called off because of Boss' interruption, in which he tries to crush them with a truck. However, Akiza summons Yusei´s "Stardust Dragon" to escape the situation, and in the process Sherry acknowledges her as a Psychic Duelist. After Boss tries to leave the scene with his thugs, Mizoguchi appears to beat them up, and later joins up with Yusei, Sherry, and Akiza. After that, they both leave, but not before Sherry states that they will meet again to both Yusei and Akiza. Sherry appears again after Akiza defeats Trudge in her first Turbo Duel; she has been watching and is pleased with the result. Sherry is then on a desperate quest of finding out the mystery behind the "Z-One" card. To do so, Sherry, along with Mizoguchi, breaks into Sector Security's HQ. Once inside, they empty the building by making everyone believe that there is a bomb inside. Further inside the HQ, Sherry and Mizoguchi run into Yusei and Bruno. The two of them try to follow after her, however Mizoguchi blocks Yusei's path, only for Bruno to get past and go after Sherry. She gets to where Sector Security's main computer is located, to where Bruno also ends up. As he tries to stop her, Sherry retaliates tries to subdue him. However, at the moment that she threatens his life, he counterattacks Sherry and ends up turning the table on her, displaying an extreme increase in strength without any sense of friend or foe. Bruno almost beats her, but stops once he sees the "Z-ONE" card. He takes the card and snaps out of his unknown state and helps her in figuring out what the card is. During the card scanning process, Sherry, Yusei, who has beaten Mizoguchi to gain entrance to the room, and Bruno are transported to a cyber-like plane. There, they encounter a strange object. After that, the 3 of them, along with Mizoguchi, were transported to the shore of a lake. Mizoguchi leaves the scene while carrying Sherry, whom appears to be unconscious. Before the preliminaries for the WRGP commences, Sherry goes to where Yusei and Akiza are practicing. Sherry greets Akiza, stating that they wont be seeing them in the preliminaries, as she is in a different block. Still, Sherry warns Akiza to be careful, as apparently there are some dangerous people participating on the Grand Prix as well. Sherry thinks these people could be actually working for Yliaster. As for Yusei, Sherry wants to talk with him about what they saw that day. She then leaves. She later reappears after Yusei and his team have won their first match of the preliminaries. She also has won the first round as well, but is here to for a different reason. Of course its because of Yliaster, and reveals to everyone that Ghost is connected to it. With this, Yusei and the others recount the strange events that have occurred so far, and after connecting the dots, wonder why Yliaster is after them. It is then that Sherry reveals it is because of them being Signers, pointing out that she truly knows who they really are. She is also aware of the legend of the Crimson Dragon. ,she acknowledges that there is still not much information about them and the man they saw at the cyberspace area. and Mizoguchi to stop the Ghost.]] After the Diablo is unleashed in the New Domino City, Sherry teams up with Yusei and Mizoguchi to stop them. At first they defeat some of them, but after Placido sends more robots after them, both Sherry and Mizoguchi are eliminated by them. She is later shown watching the battle between Yusei and Placido with Mizoguchi. They then confront the two about the murder of her parents, but Jose offhandly says that he does not remember them or her. They angrily attack Jose and Lucciano with Jose pushing back her Duel Runner with his immense strength. Sherry was with Team 5D's when Lazar agreed to tell them what he knew about Yliaster. She angrily threw a card at Lazar which he dodged, leaving it lodge into the chair. After losing patients with him for going off topic later, she used a card to slice through the boxes of Red Demon's Noodle, Jack had given Lazar. She accompanied the group to Game Paradise to get information on who sent the Three Emperors of Yliaster from the database hidden in the Accel Simulator game. , Sherry later then accompanies Yusei and Bruno to the Momentum Express corporation where they attempt to discover how Yliaster are connected to them. Although, they are later found out and hide in a shuttle pod which appeared to be a trap and they are sent through a wormhole via Momentum Express. In the wormhole they attempt to escape using the Z-One card, during which the glass windscreen of the shuttle breaks and Sherry is sucked through it, although Yusei tries to rescue her, he ultimately fails and she is lost into the wormhole. However, Yusei and Bruno make it back safely to Neo Domino City. Later, she winds up in the company of ZONE, in the form of her father. ZONE promises Sherry he'd tell her the entire truth of what's going on, but she'd have to accept having her fate being changed drastically. Manga biography A silhouette of Sherry is seen when Lazar explains the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei. Sherry in the manga, has some form of psychic ability, being able to see the opponents hand & guess their moves before they make them, similar to the powers that the Millennium Necklace gave to Ishizu Ishtar and the powers that the Millennium Eye gave to Maximillion Pegasus. In the manga, Sherry not only knows Akiza, but they have a history together. Akiza and Sherry were both students of Duel Academy Sanctuary, where they were regarded as the top elite duelists. However, after Akiza left the academy, Sherry became angry and vowed to never forgive Akiza for running away when they faced each other in the D1 Grand Prix. She eventually learns the reason behind Akiza's departure from her former Academy. Deck Anime Sherry plays a Fleur Sacred Knight Deck, which is composed of monsters with different effects ranging from drawing cards to negating and destroying her opponent's traps. Because of that, her Deck takes advantage over Speed World 2's effect which seals Spell Cards so she can preform an easy lockdown on her opponent. Her monsters seem to have a theme reminiscent of the Hundred Years War, and other important events in the history of France. Manga Sherry plays a Magic Elf Deck which is based upon guessing cards in your opponent's hand & dealing effect damage through said effect. Video games Tag Force 5 References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters